Advent Calendar
An Advent calendar is a special calendar used to count or celebrate the days in anticipation of Christmas, which usually begins on December 1, although many include the previous few days that are part of the season. Every December, the /r/polandball subreddit uploads images depicting countryballs daily from December 1 to December 24 except 2017, when they changed the plans for 12 Days of Christmas. On this page, there's just a list of the files using links instead of images properly because it would make the page unreadable. Polandball Advent Calendar 2013 ~ First Advent Calendar The Advent Calendar 2013 of /r/polandball was the first Advent Calendar, and it was popular so much that people made mini-comics. #"Bah, humbug!" #A Chilean Christmas #Spreading Christmas Cheer #The story of a Pole, an Aussie and a Kiwi #Invited #Extra Income #Ciao, Bella #Under the Mistletoe #Luke 1:26-39 #The Cold War #Dad gifts are best gifts #I'm Dreaming of a Warm Christmas #The Unexpected Gift #Zwarte Piet #Shrimp On The Barbie! #Family Matters #All I Want for Christmas Is You #Season's Greetings from Europe #A Very Scandi Christmas #Canada Claus #O Tannenbaum #Efficient Use of Jahresendsternfiguren! #Christmas Cheer #Hark! The Herald Hussars Sing, "Glory To The Newborn Thing!" Polandball Advent Calendar 2014 ~ Pre-Golden Age Next year, people decided to put some other memes into Polandball, at that time the Golden Age was nearing. This was the first bonus in the Advent Calendar: A Child is Born. #O come, O come єврозона #Shiny ‘Toy' Guns #A shitty Christmas #Christmas in the Trenches #Krampus Day #De Pakjesboot #No hay correcto #Africa is too hot for the Christmas spirit #Public Holiday #Australasia Boogaloo #Communist Christmas #British Christmas #Sankta Lucia #The Comet of Bethlehem #It’s not Christmas with snow! #Fröhliches Hanukkah #Saturnalia #Pistengaudi #A not so feliz Navidad #Season’s Greetings from the Empire #Gathering our Brothers to Celebrate the Solstice #Arctic Sovereignty #A Very ASEAN Christmas #Debt Sleigh Bonus: A Child is Born Polandball Advent Calendar 2015 ~ Golden Age 2015 was the golden age of Polandball. They also added a bonus: The Christmas Truce. This advent calendar has the most recent bonus. #Daeshing through the snow #Himalayan Joy #PLC family holiday card #Happy Baby Christ Gift Festivities #Sauna Evening #Eisbearbeitungsmaschinensimulator 2016 #Bloody Immigrants #Jingle Bells, Shotgun Shells... #Christmas for Africa #ISIS Snackbar #Hö! Hö! Hö! #A Postcard #South Asian Holidays #Communism is about sharing #Return to Sender #Cozy night in #Christmas at Stalingrad #Las Posadas #Meanwhile in the Equator #Gleðileg jól! #'Tis The Season To Do Vodka #Samichlaus und Schmutzli #Christmas Beach Party #Twas the Month Before Christmas Bonus: The Christmas Truce (pop-up card) Polandball Advent Calendar 2016 ~ Less Offensive Advent Calendar After 2015, the Advent Calendar became an annual occurance that was popular, however in 2017, it would come fast. #The Three Magi #South American Sea Celebrations #The Gift That Keeps On Giving #Christmas In Heaven #Santa's Little Helpers #The Little Surprise #Merry Lutheran Christmas! #Cutout Christmas Card #One Ocean, One Ally, One Goat's Get #No Christmas Tree, No Christmas Tree #Gingerbread Contest #Korean Christmas #Advent of the Star Boy #Christmas Time in Stockholm #The Great Wave Off Kentakkī #White Christmas #Christmas In Hell #Blub Club Christmas #Happy Saturnalia Everybody! #A Very Red Christmas #Indonesian Christmas Traditions #Annual Year-End Mental Breakdown #Snow Day! #Snowy Christmas From Antarctica Polandball Advent Calendar 2017 ~ 12 Days of Christmas Because the /r/polandball'ers didn't have time. They chose to make the 12 Days of Christmas, but it was heavily unpopular, more people like the other Polandball Advent Calendars. #sidebar image #santa sleed #mini 2'nd day #mini 3'rd day "3 french hens" #mini 4'th day "4 calling birds" #mini 5'th day "5 olympic rings" #mini 6'th day #mini 7'th day "7 countries drowning" #mini 8'th day "G8 dining" #mini 9'th day "9 ladies dancing" #mini 10'th day "10 countries bouncing" #mini 11'th day (missing) #mini 12'th day #images for background (missing) Polandball Advent Calendar 2018 ~ Reinsurgence of the 24 Day Advent Calendar Next year after 2017, which was 2018, the 24 days was back, and boy did the users of /r/polandball like it. #Good Cop, Bad Cop #Stupid Goyims! #Christmas on the ISS #Family Differences #Sinterklaas is coming to town #From Russia with Love #Hanukkah at Valley Forge #December Celebrations #Ye Old Christmas Argument #Autocaritas #The True Spirits of Christmas #A Very Nordic Event #Christmas Snowflakes #Walking in the Air #White Elephant #Graveyard of Father Noel #Christkindl #Shop 'Til You Drop! #The Living Carp in the Tub #Christmas Down Under #Christmas Miracle #A French Canadian Winter #X-Mas Truther Ruins Everything #Asking for Posada Polandball Advent Calendar(s) of 2019 ~ This Year's Advent Calendar Now this year, /r/polandball and Polandball Wiki have different advent calendars. So instead of one, we have two advent calendars. Polandball Wiki's Advent Calendar #December 1st - Rosa Parks Day. #December 2nd - (Missing, Meerko forfeits) #December 3rd - Unnamed #December 4th - Missing #December 5th - Unnamed #December 6th - Unnamed #December 7th - Missing #December 8th - Unnamed #December 9th - Unnamed #December 10th - Missing #December 11th - Unnamed #December 11th - Missing #December 12th - Polandball Christmas Tree #December 13th-16th - Missing #December 17th - Flight of the wrights /r/polandball's Advent Calendar #Roasting Chestnuts with the Canucks #All I Want For Christmas is You(kraine) #Summer Christmas #A Brexmas Present #Nativity Nightmare #Unionicholas, Dengel and Krampusterreich #Day of the Little Candles #Shackled in the Snow Show #The Abyssinian Alternative #No Christmas Truce This Time #How the Jew Stole Christmas #White Christmas #Celebrating Saint Lucy's Day with a Bam-Boom! #Little Ball With Matches #The Giant Lantern Festival #KFChristmas #12 Horsepower of Christmas Magic #Io Saturnalia! #A Toasty Holiday Season #Fairytale of Ireland #Lights on the Lake #It's Hannukach! #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas #Stories 'Round the Fire Category:/r/Polandball Category:Reddit comics